


Art and Fanmix for "Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way"

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: there are spoilers for the story in the art....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251404) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Please note: there are spoilers for the story in the art....

  
  


  


  
\+   


  


  
\+   


  


\+ + + + +

  


  
\+   


"Fucking Boyfriend"  
The Bird & The Bee  
_Are you working up to something? But you give me almost nothing.  
Keep me helpless up to something on my knees._

_Would you ever be my, would you be my fucking boyfriend?_

"Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want"  
She & Him  
_So please please please_  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time 

"Sex For Breakfast"  
Christina Aguilera  
_And when the sun rises, there's one thing on my mind_  
I want sex for breakfast, stay inside  
And even though we made sweet love all night  
I need sex for breakfast, feels so right

"Get Me Off"  
Basement Jaxx  
_I want to undress you_  
Wanna caress you, (wanna caress you)  
Don`t wanna be coy  
It's time to get me off

"All Day Long I Dream About Sex"  
JC Chasez  
_All day long I dream about sex_  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you

"Adolescents"  
Incubus  
_I’m feeling overwhelmed, overwhelmed_  
It’s getting out of line, line, line  
I know I’m not alone  
Just adolescents, you and I

"Love You Much Better"  
The Hush Sound  
_Why do you kiss everybody but me_  
I just sit back and watch  
Oh but one day soon I’m gonna grab you by the collar  
And kiss you all I want

"Sexy Massive Backhole"  
Muse vs. Justin Timberlake  
_Dirty babe_  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way 

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight_

"Mercy"  
Matt Nathanson  
_'Cause I'm no shape_  
To do what's right  
I see up that's down and black that's white  
It makes me dizzy, I come apart  
All this love love love in the dark

"Get Ur Freak On"  
Missy Elliott  
_Go, getcha getcha getcha getcha getcha freak on_

"Friend Is A Four Letter Word"  
Cake  
_When I go fishing for the words_  
I am wishing you would say to me,  
I'm really only praying  
That the words you'll soon be saying  
Might betray the way you feel about me 

"It Had To Be You"  
Motion City Soundtrack  
_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me?_  
A kind of macabre and somber Wondertwin type of harmony  
What if it was you?  
You that I needed all along  
I felt like a fool,  
Kicking and screaming and pretending we were wrong

**  
**[Mix + Front & Back Covers](http://anonym.to/?http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MC21F1K9)  



End file.
